House of Sidéral
The House of Sidéral is the "hereditary" ruling family of the nation of Näktergal. Legend (or propaganda) has it that the family are the offspring of a god (or other supernatural being), and, as such, are only half-human. The fact that all of them are apparently at least 100 years old - but appear to be in their 20's or 30's - would imply that the stories are more than just myth (or that the family has access to extremely advanced medical technology). Adrian Sidéral The oldest sibling of the Sidéral family, Adrian is also the Magistrate of Näktergal. In that capacity, he arbitrates all internal disputes and sits in judgment over all crimes - and it is he who has the final say over the decisions of his brothers and sisters. Moreover, he has the power to revoke or alter existing laws or to pass new ones as he sees fit. As his position is both for life and, in theory, hereditary - as well as being the ultimate authority in the nation - Adrian is effectively the political equivalent of a king or emperor. "Magistrate" is the only title he accepts for himself, however. Tanith Sidéral The second oldest of the siblings (and the oldest sister), Tanith serves as the official Seneschal of Näktergal. Her position requires her to serve as Adrian's advisor when he asks it of her, and to deal with internal matters such as land management, construction, development, and which projects get government funding. Tanith is considered by many to be quite beautiful, but her serious all-business attitude has led a number of people to refer to her as "The Ice Princess". It has been suggested, only half in jest, that she is no longer capable of experiencing human emotions at all. Jared Sidéral Jared seems to be the family member most skilled at math and calculation, so it is only natural that he was named Chancellor. The Chancellor's role is to determine how much taxation the economy can withstand, collection of said taxes, how much capital is available at any time, and in paying the various bills and costs required to keep a nation running smoothly. It is believed that Jared may have some degree of Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, since it seems as if he must always be doing something with his hands at all times. He can often be seen running a gold coin from finger-to-finger, tossing a paperweight back and forth, or otherwise fidgeting. These behaviors seem to be unconscious, in that he doesn't seem to notice what he's doing. On the rare occasions he has been seen with completely empty hands, he seems somewhat agitated, twitchy, and distracted. Lysandra Sidéral Lysandra is quite possibly the most overworked woman in all of Näktergal. Not only is she the official Ambassador of the nation (which means she is required to issue all public statements and proclamations to foreign nations, as well as brokering trade agreements), but she is also the official representative to the Fifth Column Confederation. As Näktergal has recently been granted power within the High Court of the FCC, she also sits in judgment when cases are brought to trial. It's a miracle she has time to eat and sleep. The fourth child of seven, some have suggested that her ability to mediate deals and arbitrate disputes stems from her experience as a middle child. Galen Sidéral Zane Sidéral Pandora Sidéral Pandora is the youngest of the siblings, and most people in Näktergal consider her to be the shy younger sister of Näktergal's royal family. She rarely makes public appearances, and when she does, she tends to stand awkwardly behind her siblings, barely speaking. Oddly enough, she seems to be the only member of the royal family who does not have a governmental position. This is actually untrue, however - known only to a chosen few, she fulfills an important role all her own. Pandora is the Monitor, which makes her the official head of Näktergal's unofficial secret police. She spends most of her time correlating reports from various hidden agents, viewing endless hours of video surveillance footage, and government-sponsored interrogation sessions. She then presents her findings to her brother Adrian, who uses them to root out the disloyal. Because of her secretive nature, very little is known about Pandora, her personality, or her history. category:Näktergal